Something Sweet
by Angelika's Planetarium
Summary: Judai's showing Judai around the school - with a surprise gift he wants to give Johan at the end. Johan's clueless... or is he? (Judai x Johan)


"Here, I'll show you around the school," Judai chirped happily as he pulled the exchange student down the hallways of Duel Academy.

Johan's aquamarine eyes glittered with excitement, taking in the sights of such a magnificent school.

The brunette skidded to a stop in front of the card shop outside the school. "Right here. I just have to pick up a few cards."

Johan's eyes widened at the seemingly endless stacks and stacks of glorious cards. Judai grinned. "I promise to get you something too."

The pair unconsciously took a deeper breath to inhale the scent of freshly created cards while they entered the store. The exchange student's eyes fluttered, the welcoming scent luring him into the shop even further.

_The Quick-Play Spell cards, Fusion Monster cards, Counter Trap cards..._

_Oh my._

Johan was dizzy from the excitement coursing through his veins - from being alone with such a quirky student and from being faced with such an overwhelming amount of new cards. Judai flashed a lopsided grin, before he skipped off and grabbed _Elemental Hero - Steam Healer_ off the shelf.

He handed it to the bluenette. "Here, Johan. Hold onto this, I'm going to buy it later."

"Is this for you or for me?" Johan tilted his head.

Judai let out a loud, playful laugh, scratching the back of his head and messing his brown locks up. "This is for me. I have something else for you," he trilled merrily and stalked off to find his next target.

"Are you going to tell me what you're getting me, Judai?" Johan questioned curiously, scurrying after the Slifer Red duelist.

They stopped at the Trap cards section. Judai spun around, his chocolate orbs wide with excitement. "You can guess!" he exclaimed, picking up _Soul Union_ from the rack.

Johan pointed to the aforementioned card, currently being clutched tightly by Judai. "Is it that?"

"Incorrect!" The latter laughed, handing the card to the exchange student, then gliding away to the Spell section.

Johan was perplexed. "So it's a Spell card, are you getting me one of those?"

"Guess again!"

"Oh," whined the bluenette in frustration as he passed Judai his cards, "just tell me, please? Give me a hint?"

Judai brought the _Elemental Hero - Steam Healer_ card to his lips, tapping the card against his lips thoughtfully. Johan noticed that the pink parts of the card were the same color and texture as the brunette's lips.

"Fine," the Slifer duelist muttered in an unimpressed tone, dropping his hand from his face, "it's something cute... And unexpected."

The bluenette smiled. "So much for that clue."

Ignoring Johan, Judai stalked off to the next section of the store.

They continued through the store in the same fashion, Johan's curiosity growing by the second.

They reached the cashier. Judai told Johan to close his eyes while he paid for his cards and "whatever he was buying him".

"You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now would you?" The brunette whispered in the transfer student's ear while Johan squeezed his eyes shut.

Johan heard Judai and the shopkeeper, Dorothy, mutter to each other. He then heard the clicking of buttons, the whirring of the cash machine, the shuffling of cash.

"Okay, you can open them now."_ Judai's voice_.

The European cracked one eye open, then the other. He saw the brunette smiling in front of him, clutching a small brown paper bag, his eyes sparkling with cheerfulness.

Judai's chocolate brown hair bounced up and down in excitement as he reached into the bag and pulled out _Elemental Hero - Steam Healer_. He fanned his face with his card, like a small child. "Come on, Johan. I have your surprise." The duelist then gestured to the door, giving Dorothy a wave as he exited.

He opened the door and the pair left, the smell of newly made cards fading, the evening wind blowing into their faces and sending a shiver down Johan's spine.

They stopped outside the closed door, Judai turning to the bluenette. "Okay, you have one more chance to guess what it is." His face was tinted a faint pink. Johan wondered if it was from the cold gusts of wind.

Johan's eyebrows knitted as he racked his brain for a possibility, thinking what it might be.

And then, he thought of it._ That must be it._

The exchange student smiled widely at Judai, grinning at his wide doe eyes, his appropriately colored hazel hair, his perfectly tinted cheeks that matched the color of his soft lips.

Johan grabbed Judai's head, pulling him close to himself.

"Is it... This?" he whispered, quiet enough for only Judai to hear him, before pressing his own lips on the other's.

Johan felt the brunette's body freeze and his face flame up hotly, as he wrapped his arms around Judai tightly.

And, all too soon, the Slifer duelist pulled away from the kiss, a sprinkle of blush on his cheeks.

"Did I guess it right...?" Johan managed carefully.

The_ Steam Healer_ clutched in Judai's hand fell to the ground. He shook his head no.

Johan's crystalline eyes widen, his face dashed with pink. "T-T-Then what was it?"

Judai reached into the paper bag and silently pulled out an Ultra Parallel Rare version of_ Crystal Beast - Ruby Carbuncle_.

The two duelists looked at each other awkwardly, as Johan, avoiding Judai's heated gaze, reached out to take the card, holding it between his fingers.

For a moment, the two usually-excited duelists are silent.

And then, without turning to look at the brunette, Johan whispered, "T-Thank you, Judai."

"You're welcome."

More silence.

"Hey, Judai?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

Judai turned to Johan, his eyes unfanthomable.

"Don't worry, I loved it."


End file.
